


Steady She Goes

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Early in Canon, Flash Fic, Translation Available, Variable Architecture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: The lift is gone.
Kudos: 2





	Steady She Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Gaeilge available: [Téann Sí Gan Deabhadh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629965) by [AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat)



When she turns around the lift is gone. Not that she wants to leave - yet - but it's eerie, being locked in. By a painting. Apropos, after trying to pull the damn thing off the wall for so many years, but she would much rather have a gate or something that showed that a doorway had been there a second ago. Hadn't even heard anything, just fans off in the distance and hum of monitors. Nothing to do but push on.


End file.
